


fredag 17:57

by abyssjinnie



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssjinnie/pseuds/abyssjinnie
Summary: it's valentine's day and even planned something special for isak
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	fredag 17:57

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my pal, Noah, on twitter for the idea! <3 
> 
> Maybe I should write a part two with dessert and then what happens after dessert lol

**fredag 09:21**

Even knew it was going to be a stressful day for Isak. He’s known all week because the project Isak had due today was all he had been able to focus on. He figured Isak was going to be too exhausted from his long week to want to actually go out for Valentine’s day, so Even had planned something even better for the two of them. Plus, going out was going to be a nightmare anyway since half of the city would be doing the same exact thing. 

A romantic night in with the man of his dreams was exactly what they needed. 

Earlier in the week they had briefly talked about Valentine’s day, but Isak had been so distracted that they never actually finished the conversation about what they should do this year. But luckily, that allowed Even to be able to plan a surprise for him. When Isak left for his classes in the morning, Even left shortly after him so he could go to the store and pick up everything they were going to need. 

Once he had everything he thought he would need, he headed home and proceeded to overthink everything. It was far from their first Valentine’s together, but the pressure to make sure it was perfect for Isak was still very much real. The rational part of his brain told him that Isak would appreciate anything he did for him today, but that little voice in the back of his head that would always tell him about everything that could go wrong was working overtime. After putting the groceries away, he took out his phone to text Jonas to hopefully find some reassurance.

**[Even]** what are you and eva doing today?

**[Jonas]** I think we’re going just chill tonight? We went to dinner last night. 

**[Jonas]** Why? What’s up?

**[Even]** Just overthinking my plan for Isak ha… i’m surprising him with dinner and a dessert.

**[Jonas]** Dude he loves you and you know he’s not that high maintenance. You could probably get him like...idk a cool rock you found? and he’d be thankful!

**[Even]** i know, i know… he’s just so stressed today and i don’t want to overwhelm him 

**[Jonas]** I promise you he won’t be upset. Especially if you’re cooking for him! A well-fed Isak is a happy Isak lol

**[Even]** you’re right… it’ll be fine! thanks for always listening when i get too in my head

**[Jonas]** of course, man

Feeling a bit better after talking out his anxiety with Jonas, he put his phone away and decided to watch a movie while doodling a few drawings as he waited to start preparing their dinner and dessert. 

**fredag 17:57**

The closer the clock ticked to six o’clock, the more anxious Even grew. Isak was usually fairly good at keeping a regular schedule and always got home around then. While their dinner was finishing up in the oven, Even was keeping himself busy by lighting candles throughout their apartment and laying out a trail of rose petals that led to their table and then to the bed. The last of the rose petals were sprinkled across their bedsheets. He couldn’t help but think that it would look so much better against white sheets, but there wasn’t anything he could do about that now so the petals against their blue sheets was just going to have to do. 

The ding of the oven startled Even a little and he had to laugh at himself for how tense he was getting while making sure the apartment was set up perfectly for Isak. He took their dinner out of the oven and set it on the counter to start cooling and then decided to also take their Daim ice cream cake out of the freezer so it wouldn’t be totally solid when they were ready for it. 

There were still a few more minutes until Isak would most likely be arriving home, so he quickly set the table and lit one more candle between the plates. The finishing touch was flicking off some of the lights so the apartment would be dim. 

Just as Even was taking a final look around, he heard the jingle of Isak’s keys and the door unlock. And like most other stressful days for Isak, he came in the door already groaning and ready to complain but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed all the candles and rose petals throughout the apartment. “Even…” 

“Is it too much?”

Isak shook his head and dropped his backpack by the door. It seemed almost impossible to be able to read Isak’s reaction to this when all he could focus on was how quickly his heart was pounding. But then to Even’s surprise, Isak furrowed his eyebrows like he was about to start crying and took in a deep, shaky breath. 

Even, who was still a few feet away from him, held out his hand and said, “Come here, baby.” Barely a second passed and Isak was in his arms, hugging him tight and burying his face in the crook of Even’s neck. Even pressed a kiss to the side of his head and then another on his temple when Isak’s arms loosened around him. His hands were then cupping Isak’s cheeks as he pressed kisses along his forehead and down the bridge of his nose until he tilted his head up and reached his lips. He let the kiss linger there for a moment before they were hugging again and swaying their bodies together slightly. 

Isak’s voice was soft when he spoke, “This is perfect, Even… thank you.” 

It was Even’s turn to bury his face against Isak’s neck before mumbling back a response, “You’re welcome.” He tilted his head some so he could actually speak properly before continuing, “I knew you had a hard week so I wanted to do something special.” 

Isak was thanking him again and pulling away from the hug so they could kiss soft and sweet. Even would have gladly stood there kissing Isak all night long, but their dinner would get cold and their cake would melt. So he gave him one final kiss before suggesting, “Should we eat then?” 


End file.
